


pawreck

by Umberknux



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 12:33:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10278113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umberknux/pseuds/Umberknux
Summary: a story i wrote as a child





	1. prolouge

Soft moonlight rippled along the cold floor of a vast cave. An endless snowstorm could be heard pounding down from the back of the cave. Near the back of the cave was a silver pelted RedHorn wolf, her horns were broken and scuffed. Dispite her age, her yellow eyes were full of wisdom and strenth. She slowly looked around the cave, only a few RedHorns were left, they were all skinny, you could clearly see their ribs under their coats. In a far corner, a group of pups were crying for food, they had none, they had nothing.

"How long, how long must we suffer this pain?" A young orange pelted wolf padded up to see the leader. 

"All the stars are telling me is to stay here and wait for 'The One' to save us." The old wolf said clearly. A few tail-lenths away, some older pups were chewing on an old hawk carcass.

"Stop hogging the food Runner!" Everyone was grumpy and timid.

"What if this saviour doen't come! We could be starving here for years. So, tell me? What does this saviour look like!" The young Wolf was losing her temper with the leader. 

The old wolf sighed and ruffled her pelt "There is so much you need to learn Hawk Tail, the first step is keeping calm."

"But-"

"Times are tough, yes. But we must stay hopeful." The leader lied down.

"I guess your right Sea Feather. Sorry." 

Hawk Tail walked over to her sister who was firmly grasping a bird bone in her teeth, her younger sister had a better groomed coat than Hawk Tail.

"Do you want this?" She dropped the small bone infront of her paws. 

"No, Leopard Paws, give it to the pups." Leopard Paws bounded over to the pups who were all play fighting, a small green pelted pup was bitten by his brother. He started to wail. 

"Do you guys want this?" Leopard Paws asked the mother.

"Thank you, you are very kind. The only happy one..."

"How ya feelin?" Leopard Paws asked her. 

"Well, as poorly as everyone else is, I need to be strong for my pups, they have bearly been fed. You seem to be happy, thats good." The mother put her head down near her pups. 

"I guess i'll be going, bye." Leopard Paws slowly walked over to a small nest of leaves in the sleeping area of the Trainer Pups. All her friends were ether hunting or medicine training. Unlike the other tribes, all RedHorn wolves are all trained in medicine, some know more than others. If pups are born strong, they hunt more. When a pup is born more fragile and learns better, they train more in medicine. Leopard Paws wrapped her tail over her nose and drifted to sleep. 

\-------

"She is a YellowHorn, the fate of our tribe is in her paws. She controls time and darkness, her name, I do not know, but her destiny she has no idea of entirely. To her, she is living a normal life."

"Why are you telling me this now Sea Feather?" Silver Frost was pacing around his leader, Sea Feather had woken him up to give him 'more information'. 

"Young one." The old wolf started. "I will not last forever, I am slowly dying, and I would like you to become the tribes new leader." All seriousness was in her voice but Silver Frost looked surprised. 

"A-Are you sure you want me? I am not strong, I only work with medicine! Mother, I am not cut out for this." His mother gazed around the nearly empty cave, then looked down at her paws. 

"I will surely not be here this time tommorow, no medicine can help old age."

"Why, why do I have to take in so much sorrow and pain, it was bad enough when father died, now my own mother! I hate my life!" Tears were streaming out of Silver Frost's eyes. "When I broke my leg, they said I would never hunt again! My leg healed! They said I was weak! They said I was a lost cause! Water Steps and Mountain Peak were ALWAYS BETTER THAN ME! No body understood my PAIN! I would be a death-bringing leader!"

Sliver Frost collapsed on the cold stone, paws over his eyes, his mother looked at him and said in a croaky voice. "I raised you to be intellegent, your father rasied your brother and sister to be hunters and fighters. You give as much to the tribe as your littermates do, being a good leader is not all hunting and fighting, its working out how your tribe is going to survive and learn. You will make a wonderfull leader, Silver Frost." 

Sea Feather touched her nose to her sons ear and slowly walked back to where she was sleeping, leaving Silver Frost to deal with his own problems.

\----------

The next day wasn't any better, Sea Feather had become suddenly very sick, everyone was trying to help, but nothing would work. Silver Frost sat with Water Steps and Mountain Peak, his brother and sister, looking conserned while Silver Frost had no emotion in his face. The leader was lying down on her side with her head on a nest of leaves. 

"Mommy, why is Sea Feather sleeping in the middle of the day?" One of the pups asked his mother. 

"And why are they saying goodbye? Is Sea Feather going on a journey? Can we come!"

"Yeah can we come to!" The pups all started to jump around, their mother calmed them down saying. 

"Shh, little ones, go play with the Trainer Pups." They bounced over to the Trainer Pups area with smiles on their faces. Sea Feather faintly tried to speak 

"I-I want my son, Silver Frost, t-to become l-leader." Her breathing became slow. "Please, leave me w-with my pups." The other wolves, looking worried and sad, left her while Sea Feather's three pups approched her.

"I don't want to see you go, but I will be strong." Water Steps said to her mother. 

"I-I love all of you, be strong for me, especially you Silver Frost, be a good leader, my pups, I love you..." Her eyes closed for the last time. The three pups dipped their heads in respect.

"There goes both of them..." Moutain Peak whispered.

The rest of the day was just spent mourning over Sea Feather's death, news passed quickly that Silver Frost would be the new leader of the tribe. A few RedHorns passed by him snarling or bearing their sharp fangs. Nobody seemed to like the idea of Silver Frost becoming the new leader. 

Sea Feather's close friends were given time near her body, Thrush Wings, one of her closest friends, sat by her the longest. Later, Mountain Peak and Silver Frost came to bury her. 

"Thrush Wings, its time." Mountain Peak said to her. Thrush Wings slowly stood up and nodded to the brothers. Silver Frost pushed his muzzle underneath his mothers neck while his brother lifted her haunches up. The tribe cleared a path in the snow for Sea Feathers burial. The brothers carried Sea Feather outside and buried her, Water Steps joined them in sitting near their mothers body one last time. 

"Please come inside, its freezing out here and I don't want you all to catch a Frostnose." It was Cloudy Moon, her bright purple coat could hardly be seen from the amount of snow covering it. They walked inside, shaking the snow of their pelts, Mountain Peak nudged Silver Frost and looked over to the back of the cave.

Silver Frost made his way to the back of the cave and announced in a loud voice "Could all RedHorns gather here for a tribe gathering." The skinny wolves all moved into the centre of the cave to listen to their new leader, some of them looked angry while some were happy. Silver Frost begun 

"Most of you probebly know the news already, but if not, I was chosen to be the new leader of the RedHorn tribe." Most of the wolves started protesting and arguing, Thrush Wings walked up to Silver Frost and said "Don't mind them, they'll get used to it, I promise."

She smiled at him with her old but bright eyes, Silver Frost smiled back. Maybe he could get used to this leader thing, a few ruff patches wont stop him from being the best leader he can be, for Mountain Peak and Water Steps, for Thrush Wings, for Sea Feather, for all the RedHorn tribe.


	2. chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we meet our main bitch

Broken Shadow's ruff paw pads bashed against the cold ground, she was running back to her cave for a good meal. A plump rabbit hung from her mouth, fresh blood dripping from its neck. Broken Shadow skidded into her small cave on the mountain side. She lied down to start eating her fresh kill, this was her last meal for the night. 

After eating the lovely meal, Broken Shadow curled up in her small bed of moss, it was hard to sleep with the close forest being so noisy. She decided to stay up until the noises died down, but she was so lonely. 

Broken Shadow sat down and started to talk to her dim shadow, when she was young, her mother told her "If you feel lonely, your shadow is always there for you. It never talks, but it always listens." She had always talked to her shadow when she felt lonely or sad, oh how it helped the pain. 

Years ago, the BlueHorns attacked Broken Shadow's tribe, the YellowHorns. It was a horrifiying experience, the rushed in, one by one, slashing into her friends and family. Broken Shadow often had nightmares of that long ago terror. After the BlueHorns attacked, all the YellowHorns ran seprate ways, living on their own. Broken Shadow had been alone for about three years now, but she had a good food supply and her shadow. 

\--------

When she woke up, the young wolf walked slowly out her cave into the bright sunlight, it was time for hunting. She jumped down from the ledge outside the cave on to the grassy floor. She sat down to take in the fresh sents and sounds, she could hear something, a hare, no, a deer! This was the first time Broken Shadow has seen a deer! It had large horns and scruffy brown fur. It was at least twice as big as her. 

She jumped into the near bushes and crouched low on the ground, fur bearly touching grass. Slowly, creeping through the long grass, watching the deer's every move. Closer and closer, waiting for the moment. Then she picked up the speed and jump, ripping her claws through its thin skin, blood staining the grass below, then she clenched her teeth to the deers neck.

The deer struggled and bucked, trying to through Broken Shadow of its back. Finaly, the deer collapsed, blood racing out a sharp cut in its neck. Her blood red fur came of in clumps near the blood. Broken Shadow, regaining her breath, stepped over to the carcass and begun to tear through her well cought meal. The deers body was so huge, Broken Shadow decided to drag the carcass into her cave to eat later, its body was so heavy and a pain to drag into her cave. It left a long blood trail where she had dragged it, well, the rain would clean it. 

Broken Shadow decided to go for a walk, it was a nice, warm day, so why not? She left her cave and walked down her normal route throgh the tall trees, listening out for any signs of danger, the forest was quiet. It was a peaceful treck. 

Then, suddenly, she heard loud russling in the nearby bushes, probebly a rabbit. But the russling became louder and louder, she became somewhat scared. She could hear footsteps. Broken Shadow felt a horrible feeling, she shut her eyes. When she opened them the world was slowing down, the whole forest was now frozen in time, what was this? Broken Shadow looked around, scared and confused, she looked up, what? 

It was her old friend! Leaf Leap! But she was frozen in a jumping position, eyes fixed on Broken Shadow. This world was so confusing suddenly. She lied down, paws over her eyes, maybe this was all a dream? It would all go away if she woke up. But she felt sharp proding in her sholder. 

"B-Broken Shadow? I-Is that you?" It was indeed her old friend. Broken Shadow stood up and stared at her friend. 

"Leaf Leap! How? Why! Oh how I missed you!" Broken Shadow said rubbing her pelt agaist Leaf Leap's. 

"Shadow, I was just walking, then I heard noises, and I saw it was you!" Leaf Leap said very fast.

"Do you have a home around here? Are you hungry?" Broken Shadow wanted to know her friend was well.

"Oh, yes! Me and Ocean Whisper were trav-" "Ocean Whisper! You are with Whisper!" Broken Shadow cut her off. 

"Uhh, yeah, Im with Whisper, and we could use a place to stay..." Leap asked her. 

"Yes, bring her and lets go!"

Leaf Leap jumped into the bushes while Broken Shadow waited for her, a few minutes later Leap came out of the bushes with the light blue pelt of Ocean Whisper. When Ocean Whisper spotted Broken Shadow, her face lit up, seeing an old friend must be a surprise!

Ocean Whisper ran up to Shadow and said "Broken Shadow! I thought I would never see you again! Oh I am so happy to see you again." Broken Shadow smiled and informed them that it was getting dark and they should get going. So the three friends raced back, Broken Shadow in the lead, happily sharing memories of their past days.

As soon as they reached the cave, Leaf Leap asked "Is that fresh kill you have?" Broken Shadow looked confused, Ocean Whisper was already eating the rest of the deer, Shadow just realised how skinny both of them looked. 

"What have you been eating? There are plenty animals around here!" Whisper looked around, the amount of animals was plentiful. 

"Well." She started "We have been traveling a lot, and we havn't been catching much fresh kill! Its all fruit and berries! We haven't seen much fresh kill in a long time. I don't even remember what it tastes like..." 

Broken Shadow looked concerned, a wolf couldn't possibly live by eating just fruit, a growing wolf needs fresh meat! "Well, you can eat all the fresh kill you want now!"

The three friends had a nice meal and all setteled down to share stories about their lives. Ocean Whisper and Leaf Leap were shocked at how Broken Shadow had been living on her own. Her friends have been having such a good life, while her's, had been alone in an empty world. 

Her friends quickly fell asleep, while Broken Shadow had another sleepless night, thinking about what happened. Why did time just freeze? What made her feel the weird sensation? What is her life coming too..


	3. chapter 2

Broken Shadow finally fell asleep and awoke to a unusally dark morning, Ocean Whisper and Leaf Leap were still in a deep sleep, Shadow guessed she would hunt for them. 

She slowly stood up, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. She walked out on to the cold grass and listened, she could hear, nothing? There were no animals for miles, what? 

"Hello." Broken Shadow heard a voice close to her. 

"Who are you! Come out here and fight me!" She ran around trying to see who it was. "Hey hey hey, stop spinning me around!" Broken Shadow looked down beside her, her shadow's movements were not mimicing hers. 

"Is, is that you?" Shadow asked, well, her shadow! 

"Yeah its me! The shadow here! My names Moon Moon, stupid name, ay. Well, what do I know, you named me! I know all your secrets!" It was definitly her shadow speaking, Broken Shadow was shocked, how could this be! 

The shadow, no wait, Moon Moon then transformed from a 2D mark in the ground, to a full 3D black model of Broken Shadow, no eyes, no expression. 

"How, why? Where am I!" Shadow was very confused. Moon Moon, still standing beside Broken Shadow, said "You're in a dream mouse-breath! But I will still be in the real world, thats when I can't talk." Moon Moon circled her, Broken Shadow tried to slash at her but her claws went right through. 

"You really think you can hurt me! Well, yourself. Just listen to me! I will tell you the right life path to follow, and one day you will love me for it. Goodbye, Broken Shadow. See you in our dreams..."

Broken Shadow finaly jolted upright in her cave, it was very bright and she could hear the laughter of her two friends outside. Broken Shadow peered outside to see Ocean Whisper and Leaf Leap play fighting in a pile of brown leaves. She was now getting hungry so she jumped over to her friends 

"Good morning!" Leaf Leap said happily 

"You've been asleep for ages!" Ocean Whisper added. Leap the pinned the blue pelted wolf with laughter. "We also found some berries. If you want some." Leap said

"Berries? Don't you want fresh kill?" Broken Shadow asked with complete confusion. Of Course! They have been eating berries all their lives! Shadow thought. 

Ocean Whisper twisted out of Leap's grip and said "We're fine with berries, here have some!" Whisper pushed a small pile of blueberries to Broken Shadow's paws. 

"Alright." Shadow bent her head down to eat the strange meal. It was a different taste than fresh kill, but it tasted delicious! "Wow! You eat this all the time?" The red she-wolf asked.

"Uhh, yeah! Its pretty healthy really." Whisper explained to her. Broken Shadow licked the berry juise off her lips and swallowed.

"Well, do you want to go hunting? Do you remember how to hunt?" Broken Shadow was dying to hunt, it feels so good! Leaf Leap looked down and said "Well, no, I don't remember much, but I can try!" Broken Shadow looked hopeful. 

"Ocean Whisper?" She asked to her friend who was still eating the berries "Whut?" She responded with a full mouth. "Can you hunt?" 

"Oh!" Whisper quickly swallowed. "I think so. I'll give it a try!" Shadow laughed. "Thats the spirit!"

Broken Shadow spotted a rabbit, she turned to her friends and whispered "Now, do any of you remember what to do? 

"Uhhh. Kinda." Leaf Leap took the lead, carfully stalking the rabbit. She became closer, but not close enough, she stood up and ran too early. The rabbit spotted her and rushed off leaving Leaf Leap smashing against the ground 

"DARNIT." She said, furstrated. She stood up, her horns really hit the ground hard, her left horn was cracked at the side. 

"Woah, you ok Leaf Leap?" Broken Shadow asked her, emerging from the bushes. Leaf Leap was worse than she thought, Leap started limping across to them. 

"I'm, ok." Whisper and Shadow looked at each other "I think I should hunt, you two go back to the cave." Broken Shadow ran off one way and they went the other.

Broken Shadow ran about looking for prey but Leaf Leap had scared it all away. "Need a hand, Shadow." She heard a sinister voice behind her, she spun around 

"Moon Moon!" Moon Moon had no smile to show, but inside she was laughing. "Please don't call me that, call me your master." Broken Shadow became angry. 

"Why do I have to listen to you in the first place?!" Moon Moon paced around Broken Shadow "Oh Broken Shadow." She started "My dear Broken Shadow, I can help you! Wait, look, in that thorn bush to the left, there is a thrush." Moon Moon pointed her nose at the small thorn bush. 

Broken Shadow looked confused "But won't I get hurt?" She asked "Wait, wait. How can I see you, am I dreaming?" Moon Moon laughed "Of course! But I have the power to put you to sleep without you ever noticing. I'll wake you up now, and I promise that thrush is there, trust me." 

The whole forest became bright. I guess I was dreaming, but is Moon Moon correct? Moon Moon's words rang in her ears, it was worth a try. Broken Shadow got up off the ground and headed to the thorn bush, and as promised, the small bird was there. She killed it with ease and headed back to the cave, on her way back she cought a squirrel and a badger, the badger was heavy to carry but the managed it. Broken Shadow walked into the cave 

"What took you so long?" Ocean Whisper asked, Broken Shadow didn't want to tell them about Moon Moon, well, not yet. 

"Uh, it was hard finding prey, here you go." Shadow nudged the fresh kill towards her friends 

"Thanks Shadow!" Leaf Leap ate fast, she looked like she was enjoying it, that was good. "Im gonna go outside for a bit, im not hungry, see you later." Broken Shadow rushed out of the cave. 

"Bye!" They both said. 

Broken Shadow ran out to the middle of a large field and called "Moon Moon! Come here and talk to me!"


End file.
